Various electrical and fiber optic communication transmission lines or other equipment used for buried and underground utilities are commonly contained in enclosures that protect the underground wiring cables, fiber taps and splices, service lines, etc. from the environment. Initial construction often requires installation of such a below-ground enclosure, commonly referred to as a grade level utility vault or box. At a later date, if services are to be provided to the premises, the cover for the grade level box is removed and connections are made inside and/or in the above-ground pedestal housing mounted on the grade level box. The above-ground connections are protected from the weather but also must be protected from vandalism and tampering. There is also a need to provide a pedestal housing assembly that can be readily installed and opened to facilitate further connections and/or service with minimal time and labor costs.
The present invention is applicable to any system for storing and protecting underground or buried electrical conductors and devices from the environment and for facilitating access to them while making further connections, providing service, making new installations, and the like. The invention is applicable to electrical utility connections normally using buried or underground lines or connections such a cable TV, data transmission lines, various types of telecommunications, optical fiber connections, commonly referred to as “fiber to the premises,” services lines, water meters, electrical power distribution, and other utilities equipment.
One embodiment of the invention provides an optical fiber distribution and vault system for making service connections to optical fiber contacts initially contained in a grade level box. A pedestal housing can be incorporated with the vault or box which is used to bring the fiber taps and splices above ground. Incorporated within the vault or box or in the pedestal housing are tethered or stubbed fiber optic terminals, however the current design for such terminals are not ideal for use in utility vault or box and pedestal housing deployment. Commercially available stubbed terminals have angled ports which create closure cover interference making them impractical for use for both pedestal and grade level vault deployments. Consequently, a need exists for an improved stubbed fiber optic terminal which is suitable for use in both pedestal housing and grade level vault deployments.